


what wicked games

by kay_emm_gee



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: "What a wicked game to play..."Daenerys never could have imagined that the human boy she saved so many years ago would be standing here before her throne, sworn as her greatest enemy.Jon never could have imagined that the girl he rescued when they were children was a Fae queen, whose court he was determined to destroy."..what a wicked thing to do, to make me fall in love with you."





	what wicked games

**Author's Note:**

> a series of vignettes, updated as i am inspired (or prompted <3)

The boy found her there, tangled up in the roots of the weirwood tree.

At first, Daenerys did not realize he was staring at  _her_. A boy was not supposed to see her kind. The fae were invisible to humans, after all, or so Viserys had told her just last night in his bedtime stories. Weirwoods were rare in the human lands nowadays, and she had thought he was staring in wonder at the large tree with the face carved in it.

So, because the pale, dark-haired boy was there but useless to her, she just scowled at him. Yanking at her foot again, Dany said with a pout,  “Why couldn’t you be someone who could help me?”

Silence, and then he  _spoke._  “Why can’t I help you?”

She froze and jerked her head up. Her jaw dropped as she looked right at him, to realize that this boy was indeed looking not at the tree, but right at her.

 _What did he see?_  She wondered.  _A girl? A winged beast? A flame?_

Her brother had never said in any of his stories what their kind looked like to humans. Whatever it was, their forms were enough to strike fear in men’s hearts. Fear strong enough to make them cut down almost all of the weirwood trees, which were the portals between their world and that of the fae. This tree was one of the few portals that remained, and Dany had been sneaking through for ages. This boy was not the first human she had seen, but they had never seen her, not until today.

She would be in trouble if her brother found out about her secret trips. She shuddered at the thought. Then she went cold, because she realized she would be in so much more trouble if he discovered she had been seen by a human during her trips.

 _Or caught._  A flicker of fear surged through her--most humans sought to torture and kill the fae--and she struggled to stand, even with her foot lodged in between the roots. “Who are you?” She demanded with more courage than she felt.

If she found out the boy’s name, she could compel him to forget her. Viserys would never find out about her mistake. Both she and the boy would be safe from her brother’s wrath.

The boy gave a little bow. “Jon. My name is Jon.”

Relief coursed through her, but as she deflated, her ankle gave a threatening twinge. A cry escaped her, and the boy surged forward. Dany recoiled at the movement. He stopped, immediately.

After a short pause, he said, quietly. “Please. Can I help you?”

“I do not need--” She broke off as her ankle throbbed again. Tears started to gather at the corners of her eyes. She should tell him to leave, to forget her. She could free herself on her own. It was better for both of them. “I do not need your help.”

“Alright.” But the boy, Jon, did not leave. He simply sat on a nearby log and pulled his cloak around him. A breeze rustled through the trees, brushing Dany’s bare arms. He shivered, but she didn’t, warmed from within by the gift that all Fire Court fae possessed. They both remained there for more than a few minutes, each feeling longer than the last to her. Finally, when she was about to command him to leave, she heard voices calling.

They were searching for someone, and at first she thought it was for Jon. But quickly Dany realized he didn’t hear them, or rathe he couldn’t, and her heart squeezed in panic. Those voices were looking for  _her_ , no doubt guards sent by her brother to retrieve his wayward sister.

They could not find her here. They couldn’t.

“Oh no,” she whispered.

Jon did hear that, and he stood. Dany glanced back to the portal at the base of the tree, then back at Jon. He looked so confused, and she was so worried, that she couldn’t help it anymore.

“Please, I need--I need…”

He was moving before she finished her plea. A few seconds and a scrambling climb over roots taller than both ofthem later, he was right beside her.

“Hold still,” he said as he gripped the root holding her captive. He gave it several strong yanks, and the tree groaned in response.

“Do not hurt it!” Dany warned.

“I know.” He looked at her with wide, serious eyes. “My father warned me what happens to those who destroy a weirwood.”

She barely had time to ponder that a human boy had been taught to respect the weirwoods before the voices called for her again. Jon screwed up his face and tugged one more time. Finally, the root moved enough to allow room for her to wiggle her foot out.

“There,” he said. He smiled, just a little bit, and Dany couldn’t help but do the same in return.

“ _Princess!”_

She jumped to her feet. “I have to go.”

“You’re not wearing shoes.” He stated in confusion as he rose.

Dany glanced at him once more. Her smile faded as she murmured, “Jon. Forget me, and leave this place. Forget me, and never come back.”

As soon as she finished, she turned and ran for the portal hidden among the bark grooves of the weirwood tree’s trunk. Just before she passed through, she looked back at the strange boy who could see her when no one else could, just one more time.

He was still looking straight at her, but he had a dazed look in his eyes. Dany gave him a short, sad wave before stepping through back into her own world.

* * *

 

That night she dreamed.

_Of walking through falling snowflakes shaped like rosepetals._

_Of running with wolves made of flame._

_Of the kind boy who wouldn’t remember her._

Daenerys woke, sheets signed where the tips of her fingers rested, and she knew without a doubt that while Jon would forget her, she would not forget him.

**Author's Note:**

> title & description quotes from Wicked Games by Raign


End file.
